fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Faust
Faust was the King of Edolas, ruling the land of the parallel world to Earth Land (the original setting of Fairy Tail) and the main antagonist of the Edolas arc. Appearance Faust is a tall and slim elderly man with very long, wavy greyish white hair reaching down below his shoulder, plus a similar beard going down below his neck to his upper chest. He possesses an elongated, rectangular face with prominent cheekbones, with a similarly elongated, prominent flat nose, and round eyes circled by a series of wrinkles, vaguely reminiscent of square scales. Synopsis Edolas arc When the Anima operation was successful, Coco reports to Faust, telling him that the extraction can commence in a four days' time and that the Magical Energy from it can last for the next ten years. Faust comments that it is insufficient, telling her that he needs an infinite supply of Magical Power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 171, Pages 10-12 Faust later faces the citizens of the Royal City in the square, telling them that they have created ten years worth of Magical Power via Anima. As the citizens cheer, Faust continues his speech, telling them that he promises to gain more Magical Power. He then chips away a fragment of the lacrima, calling it trash. This nearly causes Natsu Dragneel to go berserk had it not been for Lucy Heartfilia holding him back.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 174, Pages 15-19 Faust then holds a meeting with Hughes, Coco, Byro, Sugarboy, and Pantherlily. Byro informs the group that the Earth Land Mages have Magical Power stored within them, similar to the Exceeds but greater. Hearing this, Hughes proposes that they don't execute Lucy but suck her Magic out of her. Faust contradicts him and informs the group that Queen Shagotte ordered that Lucy was to be executed. Hughes thinks that it's a waste but Byro informs him that, with their current abilities, they are still unable to extract Magical Power from human but are capable of extracting from Dragon Slayers since they are like human but not. Byro then informs the group that if they manage to extract the power of the Dragon Slayers they will gain a near infinite Magical Power. Hearing this, Hughes and Coco cheers while Faust orders Byro to start with the extraction of both the dragon slayers and the giant lacrima. With that, the captains, except for Pantherlily, leaves. Pantherlily tries to talk to Faust regarding the recent bolstering of military armaments but realizes his place and instead just leaves. As Pantherlily leaves, Faust stares at him, anger in his eyes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 178, Pages 2-4 When he saw Lucy, Carla and Happy surrounded by the Extalia Imperial Guards, he orders the activation of Code ETD, surprising Coco. With Code ETD, the Exceed Imperial Guards are changed into a giant cat-shaped lacrima, causing the Royal Army to panic, unsure whether they did the right thing. Faust reassures his soldiers, telling them that there are no angels and that there are only people. With this, he declares war on Extalia. Coco begins to panic with what they've done, thinking that the queen will attack them and that the Exceeds' forces are exceedingly greater that theirs. Faust reassures her, saying that it is the reason that they have the Dragon Slayers.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 179, Pages 2-11 After successfully performing the ritual to extract the Dragon Slayers' Magic, Byro reports to Faust, saying that with the Magic of the Dragon Slayers, they will be able to weaponize "that". Faust smiles after hearing the news, knowing that his plan to collide the lacrima island with Extalia and gain an infinite amount of Magical Power is possible.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 180, Pages 19-20 When all the preparations completed, Byro explains to Faust how to use the Dragon Chain Cannon which, if used correctly, can result into a downpour of eternal Magical Power for the Royal City. Byro then presents the key to Faust but is interrupted by Coco who tries to inform them that Pantherlily is on the lacrima island. Faust looks at her coldly and dismisses the fact that one of his captains will die if he proceeds with his plan. Hearing Faust's decision, Coco snatches the key and runs for it, ignoring the fact that Faust injured her feet in order to slow her down. With Coco's betrayal, Faust orders Byro to go after her and retrieve the key.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 183, Pages 2-5 While waiting for Byro's return in the Dragon Chain Cannon room, Faust sees Knightwalker enter the room, dragging the unconscious bodies of Natsu and Gray. However, the Erza in the room is actually Erza Scarlet who is wearing her counterpart's clothes in disguise. Erza then takes Faust as hostage and begins to demand the guards to fire the cannon directly towards the lacrima. Faust tries to tell the guards to ignore the orders but the guards hesitate. Suddenly, the real Erza Knightwalker enters the room and frees Faust from Erza's arms. Once freed, Faust immediately orders the cannon to fire. Just as the cannon was fired, Lucy and Coco, riding on a legion, arrive and, taking the other three Mages with them, heads to stop the lacrima island from colliding with Extalia. Enraged with the rebellion, Faust orders his guards to prepare the Dorma Anim, which is said to be illegal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 187, Pages 3-17 Showing up with Dorma Anim, Faust yells at Mystogan, who just sent the giant lacrima back to Earth Land, that he no longer has a son like him. Mystogan tries to convince him that there's no more reason to fight with the lacrima gone, but Faust only said that he's merely eliminating all of his enemies, even if it's his son. Faust then decides to eliminate Mystogan as top priority because with him gone, no one else can interfere with Anima and his plan, while declaring that the power of King is absolute. Faust orders the soldiers to capture the Exceeds, while he himself will eliminate the rebels and the Earth Landers. Mystogan tries to defend them from the Dorma Anim, but is quickly defeated. Just as Dorma Anim is about to strike down the Fairy Tail Mages who are riding Coco's Legion, the three Dragon Slayers fought back and managed to hit it with their Magic, surprising Faust the most.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 190, Pages 4-17 Wendy casts a spell on Natsu and Gajeel while they fight with the Dorma Anim, making them faster and another one to make them stronger. Faust then fires some tracking missiles after Wendy but Natsu intercepts and destroys them. When the king is about to shoot again, Gajeel hits the missiles before it can launch, but gets hit by the tail of the Dorma. A group of missiles is fired again, but these ones explode before Natsu can hit them. Faust gets surprised when Natsu eats the fire of the explosions while Gajeel starts eating the tail of the Dorma. Suddenly the Dorma changes color and Faust states that he is going to "Drain all the fighting spirits" with Dorma Anim: Black Sky.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 191, Pages 2-13 Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy are getting overpowered by the Black Dorma Anim that, according to Faust, multiplies the power of the original Dorma Anim. Faust then attacks with an unnamed spell, causing multiple pillars of energy to erupt from the ground. Natsu is angered by the king, saying that everyone else is suffering from the lack of Magical Power while he has such an enormous amount of it. Faust replies, saying that as king, it is only natural that he charge a national tax from the people. Faust tells the three that it is his responsibility to win for activating the Magical Power draining machine. Angered, Natsu promises to defeat him for everyone that lives in Edolas.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 192, Pages 9-12 The Dorma Anim proved to be a formidable opponent and Gajeel suggests that they attack with their Roars at the same time, saying that they have no choice left. Natsu and Wendy agree and the three casts their roars. The three attacks merge and causes an explosion. Gajeel thinks that they've won but the group sees the Dorma Anim in the air. Wendy begins to lose hope but Natsu tries to tell her and Gajeel to attack once more. Faust then attacks the group with a Dragon Rider's Spreader Cannon that causes a huge explosion and injure the three Mages.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 194, Pages 1-8 Faust, noticing that his opponents are already out of Magic Power, prepares to capture them. Wendy and Gajeel begin to lose hope but Natsu stands up, telling his comrades to not give up. Natsu then challenges Faust who uses the Dorma Anim to stomp on Natsu. Natsu is able to hold his own and throw the Dorma Anim's feet off, telling Faust to not underestimate Dragon Slayers. Faust attacks Natsu again just as Gajeel stands up and pins the Dorma Anim to the ground. Gajeel tells Natsu to do it and Natsu turns to Wendy, asking her to attack him with a roar. Wendy follows him and sends a Sky Dragon's Roar at him. Natsu uses the rotation of Wendy's roar to strengthen his attack. The Dorma Anim is destroyed with the three Dragon Slayer's combined attack, the Dragon's Blade Edge.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 194, Pages 9-21 Faust is sent outside of the Dorma Anim and begins to regret wanting to covet the three Dragon Slayer's Magic, seeing them as Dragons. Faust falls unconscious after seeing his opponents' strength.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 195, Pages 2-5 He is later seen next to the Great Demon-Lord Dragneel, being used as a plan to get Prince Jellal to become the Hero of Edolas.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 196, Pages 12-13 After the battle between the Demon Lord and the Prince, Faust is seen half-buried under the rubble of a building, with his son becoming the new king and readying to rule the people of Edolas in a world now deprived of magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 197, Page 20 Faust is seen again after Mystogan has been crowned king. Mystogan punishes Faust by having him exiled from the Royal City, a decision which his still loyal men, such as Erza Knightwalker, Hughes, Sugarboy, Coco and Byro, deem unfair. Faust says it is fine with him, he then mentions what Natsu told him, when Faust asked him if guilds were fun, to which Natsu replied with a smile. Feeling regret for his actions, Faust walks out the Royal City, just as Mystogan raises his hand in a similar way Makarov did with Laxus before.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 96 - Anime Only Former Magic and Abilities Magic Scepter.JPG|Faust's Staff Dorma Anim (Anime).jpg|Dorma Anim Magic Scepter: A scepter with a lacrima on it that can shoot powerful beams, which can cause severe burns. He used it when he wanted to stop Coco from taking the key to the Dragon Chain Cannon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 183, Pages 4-5 Dorma Anim (ドロマ・アニム Doroma Animu): An armor that is forbidden to be used under the 23rd-Article Imperial Constitution of Edolas Kingdom.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 187, Page 17 Under Edolas's native language, Doroma Animu means 'Dragon Knight'. It is a powerful Dragon Armor that can nullify 'all' Magic used against it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 190, Page 7 It can launch rocket and grenade and can shed it's armor off to turn into a black dragon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 191, Page 5-6Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 191, Pages 12-13 Major Battles *Mystogan vs. Faust (Dorma Anim) *Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox & Wendy Marvell vs. Faust (Dorma Anim) Trivia *Natsu considers him to be Makarov's Edolas counterpart.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 96 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Edolas